Chef
Jerome "Chef" McElroy era um personagem recorrente. Ele foi dublado por Isaac Hayes . Ele foi morto no início da décima temporada seguinte controvérsia com Hayes, que deixou a série depois de "Trancados no Armário", devido a seu retrato da Cientologia. Fundo Chef, como o apelido indica, era cozinheiro da Escola Elementar de South Park e ex-membro do Conselho Municipal como "Cabeça de Segurança Pública". Ele era o único adulto que os meninos consistentemente olhou para a assessoria. Uma troca típica entre Chef e os meninos vai como tal: :Chef : "Olá, crianças!" :Meninos : uníssono ". Hey, Chef" :Chef : "Como vai?" :Meninos : ou todos "Mal". :Chef : "Por que mal?" Chef usou a palavra "crianças", muitas vezes, até mesmo para uma criança singular. Por exemplo, ele se referiu a Cartman como "crianças" em " Mãe de Cartman é Uma Vadia Suja " e " Combustão Espontânea ", Stan em " Morte de Kenny ", e Butters em " Os Simpsons Já Fizeram Isso". Ele também tende a usar o "fudge" como um eufemismo para foda, especialmente nos episódios iniciais. Enquanto a maioria dos habitantes de South Park são caucasianos, Chef foi um dos poucos moradores da cidade, que era Africano-americano, na verdade as únicas outras pessoas negras para viver de forma consistente em South Park são Token e seus pais, que não eram personagens de destaque até a quarta temporada. Como resultado, o Chef (geralmente carinhosamente, embora nem sempre) que se refere à maioria das pessoas da cidade com a injúria racial "piratas", muitas vezes "cracker de-burro", incluindo as crianças. Além da culinária, o chef era apaixonado por cantar - ele escreveu a canção, " Vadias Sujas", que foi mais tarde cobertos por Alanis Morissette. Foi com base em tais 1970 cantores afro-americanos como Isaac Haayes e Barry White. Muitas vezes, ele concordou em dar o conselho meninos na forma de músicas, mas acabou cantando sobre fazer sexo.Com o tempo, no entanto, como muitos personagens anteriores da série, o seu papel, principalmente como cantora, diminuiu, e em épocas posteriores ele não cantar muito. Até o momento da sua morte ocorreu, ele não tinha cantou nenhuma música em 4 anos ou mais. Apesar de suas preocupações com mulheres e sexo, Chef era geralmente um dos poucos adultos com cabeça de nível em South Park. Além de dar conselhos aos "filhos", o chef falou contra idéias ultrajantes, e ajudou a salvar South Park / o mundo em geral a partir de desastres em várias ocasiões. Em épocas anteriores, o chef foi muitas vezes abordado pelos filhos quando eles não estavam familiarizados com um termo sexual ou na prática. Isso aconteceu tantas vezes que acabou por receber os nervos de Cozinheiro, levando-o a dizer: "Maldição, as crianças, por que eu sempre tenho que ser o único a te ensinar essas coisas?", Mas passou a explicar-lhes o que eles queriam saber de qualquer maneira. O sobrenome do Chef sugere que ele poderia ser, pelo menos parcialmente de alguns descida Celtic, e na verdade seus pais vivem em Edimburgo, Escócia. Em "Chef Goes Nanners", ele rapidamente se converteu ao islamismo e adotou o nome" Mohammed Abdul Jabar Rauf Kareem Ali ", mas convertido de volta ao cristianismo até o final do episódio. Morte O destino do Chef foi revelado na Temporada 10 , em que clipes de voz retirados de episódios anteriores foram unidas para formar novo diálogo para apoiar o enredo de " O Retorno De Chef". No episódio, Chef foi uma lavagem cerebral para se tornar um molester criança pelo Super Adventure Club, uma organização que combina atividades ao ar livre com o turismo sexual e crenças religiosas bizarras, algumas das quais parecem semelhantes às realizadas pela Igreja na vida real da Cientologia. No final do episódio, Chef foi queimado, espancado, empalado, tiro, seu rosto, incluindo um globo ocular, foi retirado, e os seus membros foram dilacerados por um urso e um leão da montanha, e ele finalmente defecou como ele morreu. A cidade realizou um movimento serviço memorial para ele, em que Kyle deu um elogio afirmando: "Nós não devemos ficar com raiva de Chef para deixar nós, devemos ficar com raiva de que pouco frutado clube para embaralhamento seus cérebros" - um não tão jab sutil na Cientologia. Darth Chef O corpo de Chef foi secretamente recuperado pelo Super Adventure Club, que conseguiu reanimá-lo como um "Darth" Chef, imitando o final de Star Wars Episódio II: A Vingança de Sith . Ele foi revivido pelo Super thumb|Darth ChefAdventure Club em um Darth Vader-esque terno (embora com um capacete semelhante a um chapéu de chef) e foi dado um sabre de luz espátula vermelho. Depois disso, o líder do Clube Aventura Super Conolly começou a cena, que parodia Revenge of the Sith : :Connelly: "Chef, você pode me ouvir Diga alguma coisa!" :Darth Chef: a respiração Vader-como-assistida respirador ".? Olá, crianças Como você gostaria algum bife Salisbury" :Connelly: "Sim, vá em frente!" :Darth Chef: "E para a sobremesa, como você as crianças gostam de chupar minhas bolas salgadas de chocolate?" :Connelly: voz infantil "Oh, você quer dizer como um doce de chocolate?" :Darth Chef: "Não, quero dizer minhas bolas!" Connelly, como uma paródia de Darth Sidious, estava muito feliz com a resposta de Darth Chef e responde com uma risada mal. Resultado Após Chef morreu, as crianças nunca mais foram vistos recebendo almoço novamente até que " Creme Fràiche ", e era desconhecido que substituiu Chef. No entanto, em "Eca!Um Pênis ", Sr. Derp foi visto no fundo, o que implica que ele assumiu para a época. Em "creme fraiche", os meninos são vistos na fila do almoço e são recebidos por Randy com linhas familiares do Chef "Olá crianças!" e "Como está indo?" Ele também usava um avental que foi semelhante ao do Chef, só que menor, e ele revela que havia uma abertura para um chef cafeteria. Chef se não está diretamente referenciada no episódio, porém, e Randy sai no final, o que significa que é provável que o Sr. Derp ou outro membro da equipe assumiu o papel de novo. Chef é visto brevemente durante um trailer de South Park: A Pedra Da Verdade ''sair de um caixão, parcialmente podre, tanto para o choque de Stan, Kyle, Cartman e o novo garoto. Apesar de sua última aparição no desenho retratando-o em um Vader-como Darth terno, sua aparência no jogo é uma versão zombified de seu traje normal (junto com o adition de uma faixa nazista em torno de seu braço). Chef é trazido de volta à vida por Clyde graças ao lixo tóxico feitas por alienígenas como um zumbi nazista como uma luta da saliência, em pontos Chef vai tentar morder o garoto novo, só para ele para bater, literalmente, alguns sence para ele, Clyde unfortunitly atira o tóxico resíduos de uma pistola de água em chefe, fazendo com que a personalidade nazista zumbi para assumir. No fim do controle de ganhos luta Cozinheiro, mas apenas brevemente como Clyde acende-lhe fogo em um último esforço para derrotar o novo garoto, que não tinha escolha a não ser usar peidos mágicos em Chef, queimando seu rosto e matando-o novamente . Diálogo do Chef é, assim como no retorno do Chef, composto de arquivos de áudio (ambos de Isaac Hayes e vários discursos nazistas). Aparência Além de Token e de sua família, o chef foi o único personagem Africano-Americano em South Park. Ele estava quase sempre visto usando chapéu de chef, camisa vermelha e calça azul. Ele também foi muitas vezes visto vestindo um avental branco com a palavra "Chef" impressa sobre ele. Ele parecia estar um pouco acima do peso e tinha um cavanhaque preto. 120px-0111_27.jpg|Chef cortejando Ellen 120px-ChefAid00018.png|Chef em Sua Casa Com Outros 120px-ChefGoesNanners09.gif|Chef queimando um Monge vivo 120px-ChefAid00023.png|Chef sendo um prostituto 120px-ReturnOfChef08.jpg|Chef servindo comida para as crianças pela última vez south-park-2-horz.jpg|Primeira Aparição de Chef 120px-ReturnOfChef15.jpg|Chef Volta Ao Normal 200px-1001_chef-torn-apart.jpg|A Morte Horrível De Chef 120px-ReturnOfChef24.jpg|Chef sendo reconstituído 120px-Icantwait.JPG|Chef e sua namorada quando criança Família : Os pais de Chef apareceram pela primeira vez em "O Súcubo", quando eles vieram da Escócia para o casamento de Chef. Eles disseram que os garotos de seus muitos supostos encontros com o monstro de Loch Ness, e suas tentativas de burla $ 3.50 ("tree-fiddy") fora deles por vestir-se como um bandeirante, um jovem Chef alienígena e até mesmo usar, colocando como seu amigo imaginário.'' Os dois não foram vistos entre os que compareceram ao funeral de seu filho. Curiosidades *Chef só aparece em flashbacks durante os episódios mais recentes, e são ou clipes episódios mais antigos, ou o personagem é dublado por um ator de voz especial que faz impressões de caráter. *Em "Morra Hippie!Morra", o chef era o chefe da Secretaria de Segurança Pública. Após sua morte, ele foi substituído por Glen em "Noite Dos, Sem Tetos Vivos", que também foi morto. *Chef parece ter usado um chapéu de chef para a maioria de sua vida, mesmo quando ele não foi contratado como chef. Usava-o como uma criança (como visto em "Os Fada Do Dente 2000"e apoiado pela anedota de seu pai em "O Súcubo") e até mesmo quando ele é empregado como um contador em" O súcubo "o chapéu assinatura pode ser visto pendurado em seu escritório. No entanto, ele não usá-lo como um jovem adulto nos flashbacks em "Chef Aid"ou" Mãe de Cartman é uma Vadia Suja", mas isso pode ser porque ele tem um grande afro neste momento eo chapéu não caberia. *Ele se mudou para South Park à cerca de dez anos antes dos eventos da série, como ele Liane Cartman no Drunken Barn Dance in "Mãe de Cartman É Uma Vadia Suja"que ele é novo na cidade. Como este é o evento em que Cartman foi concebido, que deve ter sido cerca de dez anos atrás. *Chef é conhecido por dormir com muitas mulheres e não ter filhos; Isaac Hayes, a voz do Chef, tem vários filhos e netos. *Chef viu o monstro de Loch Ness e, possivelmente, pensei que era imaginário, como ele diz a seu pai que ele é seu amigo imaginário, Goo Goo-o dinossauro. *Chef diz em "Mãe de Cartman é uma Vadia Suja"que ele não teria um de três vias com a Sra. Cartman e Mr. Garrison, dizendo que só o faria se houvesse duas mulheres, e não dois homens. *Chef veio originalmente para South Park para iniciar o seu próprio restaurante, como revelado em "Mãe de Cartman é uma Vadia Suja ". Categoria:Personagens